Trahisons
by Lunule
Summary: Harry a une admiratrice secrète... Mais au fait, ne serait-ce pas un admirateur??? SLASH RW+HP+DM
1. Début

Attention ! Ceci est un slash, autrement dit, il y a dans cette histoire un couple de garçons. Ici, il y aura même trois concernés : Ron - Harry - Draco (je garde le nom anglais, j'aime mieux).  
  
Je dédie cette histoire à tous les potterfans, en particulier Suzanne, qui est une fan sans pareille d'Harry Potter, et surtout des slash...  
  
- Harry ! Lève-toi ! Harry se réveilla au son de la voix de Ron. Celui-ci arpentait le dortoir en fouillant ses valises : apparemment il avait perdu quelque chose. Harry prit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il remarqua tout de suite la petite enveloppe posée au pied de son lit. Il se leva et la ramassa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Ils allèrent déjeuner, puis se rendirent au cours de créatures magiques. - Oh non ! On est avec les Serpentards ! se lamenta Ron. "Comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve toujours avec eux ?! - Fais comme si ça ne te gênait pas, lui dit Hermione. - Facile à dire ! rétorqua le rouquin. Il marmonna entre ses dents jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. Hagrid avait apporté des créatures très énervantes : c'étaient des petits lutins de 1 mètre 10 tout au plus, et qui s'amusaient à faire toutes sortes de blagues stupides comme faire des croche-pieds aux élèves, tirer les cheveux des filles et nouer les lacets de la chaussure d'un élève à ceux de la chaussure de l'autre. Bref, c'était l'enfer. - Tu crois qu'on va survivre ? demanda Ron en courant après un lutin qui lui avait pris sa baguette magique. - J'espère qu'on pourr... Harry fut interrompu par un cri. Se retournant, il vit Malefoy en pleine chute, sûrement à cause d'un lutin. Draco essaya de se rattraper en accrochant la robe de la personne la plus proche, c'est-à-dire Harry, mais il ne fit qu'entraîner celui-ci dans sa chute. Harry tomba dos contre terre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, il sentit un choc : Malefoy était tombé sur lui. Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la main droite de Malefoy était posée sur *non, je ne pourrais pas le dire, enfin bon, je pense que vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler, on va dire de ses parties intimes*, mais dès qu'il remarqua ceci, il prit la main de Malefoy et la repoussa, puis dit : - Dis Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que tu mécrases... - Désolé Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu, répondit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Il se revela, frotta sa robe pleine de poussière et se désintéressa complètement de Harry. A cet instant, la cloche sonna. Harry était toujours par terre, figé de stupeur. Il avait remarqué quelque chose, mais était-ce bien vrai au moins ? Malefoy avait-il effectivement souri de plaisir et de bonheur lorsqu'Harry lui avait retiré sa main d'un endroit si indiscret ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait avoir rêvé. Avec tout ce qui lui torturait l'esprit à présent, il avait complètement oublié les lettres.  
  
Le soir de cette journée assez chargée, Harry retrouva la lettre au fond de sa poche en se déshabillant pour se coucher. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, curieux, mais elle ne contenait qu'un simple papier où il était noté : "Je t'aime" en lettres découpées dans un journal. Etrange... Harry remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe et se mit au lit. Là, l'esprit tourmenté, il s'endormit. 


	2. Deuxième tentative

Chapitre 2 : 2ème tentative :  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla après une nuit agitée. Il avait fait d'innombrables rêves, tous aussi mystérieux les uns que les autres. Tous ces rêves étaient en rapport avec la lettre anonyme qu'il avait reçue et (il ne savait pourquoi), avec Draco Malefoy. Une fois, il avait rêvé qu'une ombre se glissait pendant la nuit et venait poser une lettre au pied de son lit, puis venait l'embrasser. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrait les yeux pour voir qui c'était, il voyait toujours Malefoy ! Le pire était que tous ces rêves paraissaient si réels...  
  
En bref, Harry avait très mal dormi. Quand il se leva, sa tête commença à lui faire mal et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il était tellement endormi qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il ne portait...rien ! Et Ron était, lui aussi, réveillé !  
  
Hé Harry ! Cache-moi ça ! lança Ron.  
  
Mais, aussi endormi qu'il pouvait l'être, Harry put remarquer que Ron semblait ne pas vouloir qu'Harry s'habille, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, mais il pensa que c'était sûrement son cerveau fatigué qui divaguait. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et ils descendirent déjeuner. Hermione était d'une drôle d'humeur : elle paraissait fâchée et en même temps elle était très pensive. Curieusement, elle regardait toujours dans la direction de Draco Malefoy.  
  
Dis, Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Vas-y, répondit la concernée, le regard vague.  
  
Je pourrais savoir la raison qui t'a poussée à mettre de la purée dans tes céréales ?  
  
Hermione remarqua à peine son erreur.  
  
- De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim ! déclara-t-elle. Je vais en cours. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- On a cours dans une demi-heure seulement, ajouta Ron.  
  
Et, perplexes, tous deux terminèrent leur déjeuner.  
  
- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'on a ENCORE cours avec EUX ! Ron s'exclamait à haute voix devant Harry tandis que les Serpentards entraient dans la classe de Métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là, mais une remplaçante était chargée de donner cours à sa place. - Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des petits papiers à chaque place, commença la remplaçante. Tâchez de retrouver le vôtre et de vous asseoir à la place qu'il désigne. Je vous fais confiance pour faire ça dans le calme. Ce fut alors le chahut. Tout le monde s'acharnait pour retrouver son papier et même la remplaçante, pourtant assez stricte, ne parvenait pas à rétablir le calme. Harry et Ron étaient restés sans bouger au milieu, décidés à attendre que ce soit plus calme pour trouver leur place respective. Harry sentit soudain une main frôler (qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? frôler ? c'était plutôt empoigner!) ses fesses, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, rouge de honte, il ne vit personne qui soit assez proche à part Malefoy. Il conclut à ce moment-là que la personne qui venait de faire ce geste si... indiscret devait être l'expéditeur de la "lettre d'amour". Mais qui était cette personne ? 


	3. Révélation

Chapitre 3 : Révélation :  
  
A la fin de la journée, Harry était exténué. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait l'esprit torturé par des pensées atroces. Lorsqu'il monta dans la salle commune, il ne remarqua même pas Ron et Hermione qui jouaient aux échecs dans le coin, près du feu. Fatigué comme il l'était, il monta directement dans son dortoir avec une seule idée en tête : dormir. Mais malheureusement, une surprise l'attendait : au pied de son lit se trouvait...une enveloppe.  
  
Oh non, murmura Harry.  
  
Il déchira l'enveloppe et sortit la feuille glissée à l'intérieur. Il était noté : "Tu es le soleil de mes journées de pluie.", mais la fille qui lui avait envoyé la lettre ne lui laissait aucun autre indice ; en effet, ces mots étaient encore une fois écrits avec des lettres découpées dans un journal...  
  
Harry enfila son pijama et se coucha. Il commença à réfléchir : si il ne trouvait pas qui était la presonne qui lui envoyait ces lettres, il deviendrait fou, il en était convaincu. Maintenant, il restait à savoir qui était cette pesonne, ce qui nétait pas, il faut l'avouer, une mince affaire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'exclama :  
  
Hermione ! Voilà pourquoi elle était si soucieuse ce matin : elle croyait peut-être que je l'avais démasquée, que j'avais deviné que c'était elle qui m'envoyait ces lettres ! Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-elle remis une lettre alors qu'elle avait peur qu'on la découvre ?  
  
Harry sortit de son lit en un éclair et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, une brillante idée en tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu savoir quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva face à Ron.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry.  
  
A sa grande surprise, le simple fait qu'Harry ait parlé fit rougir Ron des oreilles jusqu'aux pieds. Ron bafouilla alors quelques mots :  
  
Je...dire...euh...je...  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
Ron rougit de plus belle, mais il parvint à parler calmement :  
  
Harry, je...je dois te parler.  
  
- Plus tard, répondit celui-ci. J'ai quelque chose à faire.  
  
Mais c'est important...insista Ron.  
  
- Ce que j'ai à faire est aussi important, Ron.  
  
Et Harry commença à dévaler l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Ron le suivit et lui cria désespérément :  
  
Harry, je t'aime !  
  
Harry s'arrêta net dans sa course. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de demander quoi que ce soit à Hermione, ni à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste avoir mal entendu.  
  
Que...qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
  
- J'ai dit que je t'aimais, répéta Ron en rougissant encore.  
  
Comme ami, tu veux dire ? s'assura Harry.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Essayant de ne pas comprendre, Harry sentit malgré lui une impression de joie. Mais d'où venait cette impression? Il n'était tout de même pas homo ? Soudain, il remarqua qu'il était dans une drôle de situation : son meilleur ami lui déclarait sa flamme, et lui ne savait que dire. Subitement, Harry se jeta sur Ron et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron, surpris, chancela, mais ne se sépara pas de Harry. Ce premier baiser dura longtemps, mais pas assez au goût des deux garçons. Après ça, Harry se détacha de Ron et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis il mit une main sur son torse pour le pousser dans le dortoir. Il lui arracha sa chemise et l'embrassa encore. Ron parut accepter la tournure de la situation. En continuant de s'embrasser, Ron coucha Harry sur son lit et lui détacha sa chemise. Quelques instants plus tard, ils ne portaient plus rien et...*ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, nus et amoureux, que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent? Allez, devinez...*  
  
Petit mot de moi (l'auteur) : merci à tous les reviewers, ça fait plaisir de lire vos petits mots et ça m'encourage. Pour répondre à la question de Nono, on peut pas dire que ce soit une partouze, mais c'est quand-même une sorte de couple à trois.enfin vous verrez bien pour la suite. 


	4. Double jeu

Chapitre 4 : Double jeu :  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva très tard *ça vous étonne ? c'est qu'il a pas chômé pendant la nuit, hein, le p'tit Potter...*. Se souvenant que c'était les vacances de Noël, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était déserte, mais Harry distingua tout de même une tête brune et une tête rousse dans un coin, derrière une pile de livres.  
  
Ron ! Hermione ! Je suis levé ! déclara Harry joyeusement.  
  
La pile de livres s'écroula et Ron et Hermione apparurent. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, Ron rougit légèrement mais Harry fit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ah ! te voilà, toi ! s'exclama Hermione en empilant les livres tombés. On t'a attendu pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
Tous trois se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le château durant les vacances, on avait installé une unique table au milieu de la Salle tandis que les tables habituelles étaient rangées sur le côté. En entrant dans la salle, Harry remarqua que Malefoy et ses deux accolytes étaient restés, eux aussi.  
  
Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore là, celui-là, murmura Harry aux 2 autres.  
  
Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Malheureusement, les seules places qui restaient étaient en face de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle et Harry, Ron et Hermione furent obligés de s'y asseoir. Durant tout le déjeuner, Harry eut l'impression que Malefoy le regardait sans cesse, mais il crut comprendre pourquoi lorsque Draco lança :  
  
Hé Potter ! Tu t'es coiffé avec une Bombabouse ou ce sont tes vrais cheveux ?  
  
Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il essayait, en vain, d'ignorer la voix traînante de Draco.  
  
Et c'est moi qui rêve ou tu as la trace de ton oreiller sur la joue ?  
  
Harry rougit de plus belle mais Ron trancha :  
  
Dis, Malefoy, c'est moi qui rêve ou tu as vraiment une fiente de hibou dans les cheveux ?  
  
Décontenancé, Malefoy partit en compagnie de ses deux malabars. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent ensuite leur après-midi dans la bibliothèque : Hermione étudiait tandis qu'Harry et Ron se passaient des livres dans lesquels ils avaient introduit des petits mots. L'ensemble formait un dialogue semblable à ceci :  
  
Ron : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
  
Harry : Tu crois que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai fait si je ne t'aimais pas ?  
  
Ron : Mais alors tu es aussi homosexuel, non ?  
  
Harry : Je ne sais pas. Avant j'aimais Cho Chang.  
  
Ron : Et tu l'aimes toujours ?  
  
Harry : Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime à en mourir : toi.  
  
Ron : Pareil pour moi mon amour.  
  
Harry : Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé des lettres d'amour ?  
  
Ron : Quelles lettres ?  
  
Harry : Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé des lettres ?  
  
Ron : Je peux te le jurer.  
  
Harry : Alors qui est-ce ?  
  
Ron : Je n'en sais rien mais j'espère que cette admiratrice ne t'arrachera pas à moi.  
  
Harry : Mon petit Ron, tu sais que seule la mort pourra nous séparer.  
  
Ron : J'ai confiance en toi, mais si tu meurs, je meurs...  
  
Le dialogue continuait alors en mots doux innombrables. Toute la journée se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de quitter la bibliothèque.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il fut surpris par quelqu'un qui l'empoigna et le repoussa dans un coin. Surpris, il se retourna et vit...Malefoy ! Celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
Fais comme si de rien n'était et suis-moi de loin.  
  
Harry suivit son ordre. Malefoy sortit de leur cachette et parcourut plusieurs couloirs. Harry sortit lui aussi de la cachette quelques instants plus tard et suivit Malefoy. Un dédale de couloirs l'amena dans une petite pièce carrée. Là, Malefoy l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Quand Harry rentra dans la pièce, Malefoy ferma la porte par un sortilège, ce qui rendait l'accès à la pièce où ils se trouvaient inaccessible. Draco dit à Harry :  
  
Ecoute, je...j'ai à te parler...  
  
Curieusement, Malefoy parlait d'une voix douce et Harry se surprit à apprécier d'écouter cette voix. Il demanda :  
  
Ca n'a rien à voir avec un plan tordu au moins ? demanda Harry.  
  
Draco posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci sentit un petit quelque chose au coeur.  
  
Harry, c'est beaucoup plus important que tout ce que tu oserais imaginer, lui dit Draco en le regardant de ses beaux yeux gris.  
  
Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Harry remarqua la beauté des yeux de Draco : ils étaient d'un gris pur, profond et, surpris, Harry y vit de la douceur, énormément de douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner auparavant. Draco lui montrait-il sa face cachée ? Il ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour l'instant : elle menait à un couloir que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il aboutissait sur un simple portrait intitulé "La Dame d'Amour"  
  
Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit Draco.  
  
Jamais il n'avait été plus mystérieux qu'à cet instant et Harry ne sut quoi répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une dame très jolie et bien vêtue était apparue sur le tableau jusqu'alors vide.  
  
Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la dame, intriguée.  
  
- Chère gente dame, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir la porte sur le Passage ? demanda Draco.  
  
Harry fut étonné de son vocabulaire et du ton de sa voix, mais il supposa que la Dame exigeait qu'on lui parle de telle façon.  
  
Et quels sont vos projets ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Je ne puis le révéler, hélas, lui dit Draco.  
  
- Soit. Vous pouvez rentrer, vous me plaisez bien.  
  
La Dame sortit une clé de la manche de sa robe et la tendit aux garçons. Elle leur précisa :  
  
Libres à vous de venir en ce passage, cependant je ne peux vous indiquer son entrée, celle-ci doit être découverte par vous-mêmes.  
  
Harry et Draco commencèrent alors à chercher une serrure à la taille de la clé (qui n'était pas plus grande qu'une mouche, autrement dit ce n'était pas une mince affaire). Après quelques instants de recherche, Harry remarqua une petite serrure juste sous le cadre de la Dame. Draco introduit la clé dans la serrure : la taille correspondait. Soudain, une porte se dessina et, hésitants, les deux garçons entrèrent dans le couloir qui se dessinait peu à peu. La porte se referma brusquement, mais, par malheur, Draco était resté devant ; il fut propulsé en avant et voulut se retenir à Harry mais, pour la deuxième fois, ils tombèrent en un seul corps. Harry se retrouva dos contre terre, Draco était couché à plat ventre sur lui. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et, presqu'instantanément, Harry fut surpris par la bouche de Draco qui se posait sur la sienne. Sonné, Harry se laissa faire et, il ne savait pourquoi, le fait d'embrasser son pire ennemi ne lui déplaisait pas. Finalement, Draco relacha son baiser, mais il resta dans sa position.  
  
C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? demanda Harry.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et se releva. Harry commençait à comprendre.  
  
Les lettres, c'était toi ?  
  
Je dois bien avouer que c'était une bien mauvaise idée, dit Draco, quand je vois dans quel état ça t'a mis... Et en plus, je te harcelais...  
  
Tu me harcelais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "harceler"?  
  
- Ben, la main là où il faut pas au cours de créatures magiques et de métamorphose, ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup de Malefoy, ce débile mental...  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi.  
  
Mais tu sais, quand dans la Grande Salle, l'autre jour, tu m'as rabattu le caquet, j'ai failli déprimer...  
  
Harry ne répondit pas non plus. Il se jeta tout simplement dans les bras de Draco et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Se détachant de lui, il dit :  
  
Je suis désolé, et les lettres, c'était vraiment la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faite.  
  
- Alors tu m'aimes aussi ? demanda Draco.  
  
Bien sûr que je t'aime ! s'exclama Harry. Seulement soyons d'accord sur une chose : personne ne doit savoir...  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.  
  
C'est toi qui décides, Potter ! dit-il d'un ton craquant.  
  
Il embrassa de nouveau Harry. Tout en continuant, ils se couchèrent, serrés dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient, corps contre corps. Harry enleva la robe de Draco le plus vite possible, et Draco fit de même. Alors, nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent *et même ils firent plus, mais je vous laisse l'imaginer* jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
  
Petit mot de Rony Dany, donc moi, destiné à Saael : Désolé mais ma fic est préparée en fait depuis longtemps et j'ai donc déjà écrit la suite, mais j'ai du laisser quelqu'un sur le banc de touche comme tu dis désolée. Bien sûr, si tu veux tu n'es pas obligé de continuer de lire et tu peux imaginer la suite, mais ça c'est ton problème. Encore désolée et encore merci à tout ceux qui ont écrit des reviews ça fait plaisir ! ! ! ! 


	5. Le secret

Chapitre 5 : Le secret :  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il dormait dans les bras de Draco. Se remémorant la nuit passée, il sourit. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant encore endormi et se leva. La porte du passage avait été réouverte, Harry sortit donc de la petite pièce. Lorsqu'il passa devant le tableau de la Dame d'Amour, il entendit celle-ci murmurrer, encore un peu endormie :  
  
Belles prouesses, hier soir...  
  
Harry ne répondit pas mais retourna le tableau de sorte que le côté peint se retrouve contre le mur, donc que la Dame ne puisse plus rien voir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il parcourut alors les couloirs du château jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Là, il aperçut Hermione endormie et, à ses côtés, il vit Ron, endormi lui aussi. A la vue de son meilleur ami qui était devenu plus que ça à présent, il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi. Jusqu'à quand parviendrait- il à jouer son double jeu ? Encore un peu fatigué, Harry décida que le mieux était d'aller se coucher dans les dortoirs.  
  
Il était 11 heures quand Harry se leva. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que Ron était remonté et il remarqua alors qu'en le voyant ainsi, dormant comme un bébé, on ne pouvait résister à son charme. Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, Harry se glissa dans le lit de Ron et se coucha à ses côtés. Il lui souleva une mèche rousse de cheveux et regarda son visage endormi. Ne pouvant résister, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne broncha pas. Harry recommença donc, puis descendit lentement, très lentement, pour arriver jusqu'à la bouche de Ron, où il déposa doucement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ron était toujours endormi. Harry descendit encore et arriva dans le cou de Ron. Celui-ci remua, mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. Harry embrassait Ron sur son torse lorsqu'il se figea en pensant à une phrase : Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi. Harry s'en tint donc à ces simples baisers et resta là, à côté de son amour qui dormait, lorsqu'il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.  
  
Je le savais, murmurra une voix.  
  
Harry se retourna et s'exclama :  
  
Hermione !  
  
Il sortit précipitemment du lit de Ron et bafouilla :  
  
Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, non...c'est juste que...euh...je croyais que Ron avait...euh, de la fièvre alors j'allais voir si...euh...si il allait bien mais je ne...  
  
- Arrête de mentir, Harry, coupa Hermione. Je sais que vous sortez ensemble, Ron et toi, mais je sais aussi autre chose...  
  
Harry se figea net dans ses mouvements et la regarda dans les yeux. Là, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
Tu sais pour...pour moi et...  
  
- Malefoy, acheva Hermione.  
  
Co...comment tu ?  
  
- Je l'ai deviné, répondit la jeune fille mystérieusement. Seulement Harry, il faut que tu saches que ce que tu fais ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout... Pense à Ron... Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si il savait que tu sortais avec Malefoy ?  
  
Chut, moins fort ! ordonna Harry.  
  
- Mais mets-toi à sa place, au moins ! Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de savoir qu'il te trompe, hein ? Tu serais heureux, peut-être, tu lui pardonnerais tout de suite ?!  
  
Ecoute, Hermione, ce sont mes affaires, et puis c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que tu crois, c'est...  
  
- Arrête de mentir ! s'exclama celle-ci. Tu te caches la vérité à toujours vouloir trouver des excuses, et si tu veux que je te laisse, alors je le fais de ce pas, mais ne vient pas me demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin, car je t'ai aidé comme j'ai pu, mais puisque tu ne veux pas l'accepter, alors je m'en vais !  
  
Et sur ces mots, elle sortit du dortoir. Harry resta planté là, puis décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il s'habilla et se prépara, mais lorsqu'il voulut descendre, il se demanda : "Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" N'ayant pas de réponse, il décida d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, en attendant de nouveaux projets.  
  
A son grand soulagement, Hermione n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, il remarqua tout de suite que quelqu'un était assis dans un coin. Il était assez endormi, et il lui fallut quelques instants avant de remarquer que c'était...Draco ! Il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux accolytes, et Harry vit soudain qu'il lui faisait un petit signe de la main discrètement en lui souriant. Harry lui sourit en retour, mais son sourire se figea quand une phrase lui traversa l'esprit : Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi. Soudain, une autre chose, encore plus effrayante, lui traversa l'esprit pour recouvrir toutes ses autres pensées : la Grande Salle était pratiquement pleine ! Que diraient tous ces élèves si ils voyaient Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy qui se faisaient des signes ? Essayant vainement de ne pas y penser, Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle et se servit à manger innocemment, mais, pour son grand malheur, il entendit la voix forte de Dumbledore qui lui disait :  
  
Alors, Harry, tu t'es réconcilié avec Monsieur Malefoy ?  
  
Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds et bafouilla :  
  
Oui...euh...non...enfin...si mais...pas vraiment...  
  
- Eh bien, ça ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
  
- Si, si, professeur, répondit Harry en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Il lança un regard furtif à Draco et vit que celui-ci lui souriait malicieusement. Apparemment, la situation l'amusait.  
  
Après ce petit incident, Harry remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où il trouva Ron assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu. Il était pensif et contemplait les flammes dansantes. Lorsqu'il vit Harry rentrer dans la salle, il détourna son regard des flammes et l'observa.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry, intimidé par le regard de reproches que lui lançait Ron.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de penser : Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi. Le rouquin resta silencieux. Il se leva du fauteuil et, lentement, s'approcha de Harry. Lorsqu'il fut presque front contre front avec Harry, il murmurra :  
  
Trahison...  
  
- Qu...quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué et de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
Je sais.  
  
- Tu sais quoi ?  
  
Je sais pour Draco et toi, répondit Ron.  
  
La phrase fatidique trotta alors dans l'esprit d'Harry au point de le rendre fou : Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi, Il trompait son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi, Il trompait son... Sonné, il demanda :  
  
Et, comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Hermione, répondit simplement Ron.  
  
Hermione ?! s'exclama Harry, un élan de colère dans la voix.  
  
Ron le regarda dans les yeux mais, pour la deuxième fois, ne répondit pas. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et essaya de les refouler, sans succès. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'entendit demander, la voix enrouée :  
  
Tu...tu veux dire que...que c'est fini ? Que tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
  
Encore une fois, Ron ne répondit pas, mais son regard ferme et dur disait beaucoup plus que tout ce que pouvaient dire des paroles. Harry tourna la tête et essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait, puis une autre, et une autre encore. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de pleurer devant Ron, il se dépêcha comme il pouvait de remonter dans le dortoir. Mais, à son grand étonnement, lorsqu'il fut en haut, aucune larme ne coulait encore. Peut-être qu'il venait de briser un amour passioné avec Ron, mais il lui restait Draco... A cette idée, il essuya la dernière larme et se mit à réfléchir : la seule chose qu'il fallait éviter était que Draco ignore toujours que Harry l'avait trompé en sortant avec Ron. Mais ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. 


	6. Démasqué

Chapitre 6 : Démasqué :  
  
Harry passa toutes les vacances à la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait pas pour lire ou pour se divertir, il y allait parce qu'il savait que Draco y était aussi. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ce dernier passait son temps à la bibliothèque, seul, mais son activité principale était de surveiller Hermione pour voir si elle n'allait pas encore cafter et tout raconter à Draco, puisqu'elle aussi était à la bibliothèque. Les jours passèrent lentement, Harry ne faisait qu'une chose : surveiller Hermione et Draco, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire tout le temps : quand Draco allait aux toilettes, Harry n'osait pas le suivre, de même pour Hermione. Il devait donc se cacher et attendre. Heureusement, il avait la carte du Maraudeur et pouvait surveiller les deux étudiants indirectement.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée arriva plus ou moins vite et le château se remplit doucement. Les conversations allaient bon train et Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir parler avec ses propres amis : Ron l'évitait et Hermione le toisait chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Le matin de la rentrée, Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle, le coeur léger. Mais sa joie s'estompa tout de suite tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs : chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, on le montrait du doigt, on murmurait ou on gloussait. Intrigué, Harry continuait tout de même sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il comprit tout : sur le tableau d'affichage était épinglé un grand morceau de parchemin où il était noté : Harry Potter sort avec Draco Malefoy. C'était anonyme, mais Harry reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'Hermione, cette sale petite peste *j'aime pas trop Hermione, alors j'en profite pour m'acharner sur elle*.En rougissant, il entra tout de même dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'on l'aperçut, un silence se fit. Les professeurs se regardèrent, intrigués. Voyant que personne ne se décidait à parler, Dumbledore demanda :  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Personne ne répondit, mais tous murmurèrent soudainement. Harry, horrifié, entendit quelqu'un crier :  
  
- Harry Potter sort avec Draco Malefoy !  
  
Un nouveau silence se fit. Harry sentit son coeur s'en aller. Il resta là, sonné, à contempler son assiette. Dumbledore demanda alors :  
  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Harry ?  
  
Mort gêné, celui-ci se leva et sortit précipitemment de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, tout le monde recommença à parler et il se heurta à un élève. Il leva la tête et aperçut...Draco !  
  
- J'ai tout entendu, déclara celui-ci.  
  
Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Draco était parfaitement calme et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il demanda doucement :  
  
- Alors, Harry, ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille avec ce qui vient de se passer et ça ! s'exclama Harry en montrant le morceau de parchemin accroché au tableau du doigt.  
  
Draco tourna la tête et sourit de nouveau avant de dire :  
  
- Justement, c'est ça qui me rend heureux...  
  
- Heureux de quoi ? Qu'on se fiche de notre tête ?! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Au moins ces débiles vont nous laisser tranquille et on aura plus rien à cacher... Mais au fait, qui a écrit ça ? demanda Draco en désignant l'affiche.  
  
- Hermione, répondit Harry, calmé par la tranquilité du blondinet.  
  
- Granger ? Comment le savait-elle ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Harry hésitait à parler, mais il se décida :  
  
- Draco, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
  
Malefoy s'avança et souleva la tête baissé de Harry.  
  
- Et que dois-tu m'annoncer, ainsi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je... (Harry avala sa salive). Je sortais avec Ron.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Draco éclata de rire. Entre deux fous rires, il déclara :  
  
- Quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ?! Mais Harry, ça fait des lustres que je suis au courant !  
  
- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry, bouche bée.  
  
- J'ai mes sources...  
  
- Et... tu ne m'en as pas voulu ? Tu as continué à sortir avec moi ?  
  
- Ecoute, Harry, si à chaque petite erreur de ta part je devais t'en vouloir, on ne sortirait jamais ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Oh, c'est vrai que je t'en ai quand-même un peu voulu et c'est pour ça que je me suis réfugié à la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs j'ai bien remarqué que tu me suivais. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que ça me faisait énormément plaisir de te voir. Si tu veux savoir, à chaque fois que je voyais tes yeux verts émeraude, je craquais, à chaque fois que je voyais tes cheveux en bataille, je tombais raide mort d'amour... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Potter, alors je t'ai pardonné...  
  
Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort, très fort contre lui. Puis il s'écarta un peu et le contempla de ses yeux gris et profonds, et il l'embrassa. Harry entendit un ou deux élèves dire "Beurk", mais il n'y fit pas attention, il était dans les bras de Draco, libre, heureux et si bien ! Malefoy s'écarta de Harry et lui prit la main. Il l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils virent ce couple, tous les élèves se turent. Draco profita alors du silence pour déclarer, d'une voix forte :  
  
- Tes yeux me font craquer, Potter !  
  
Et sur cette phrase, sous les regards de tous les élèves, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry...  
  
*FIN DE LA FIC*  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon slash ? Reviews svp, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, et conseillez-moi pour mon prochain slash, je n'attend que ça... 


End file.
